jayzicwikifandomcom-20200214-history
JaYZic TV
JaYZic TV is a group YouTube channel, created in October of 2015. The channel's current lineup includes Jesse Nathan, Evan and Isaac. JaYZic TV's content is known for being very diverse and loose, and having an upload frequency which is very random and unpredictable. It is also known for having a very deep, diverse lore which includes many characters, locations, and dimensions. Examples of content uploaded on JaYZic TV include Skits, Vlogs, Memes, Shitposts, Reviews, and a series called Probably Unpopular Opinions, where Jesse sits down at his desk and rants about various things. As of August 7, 2019, JaYZic TV has 88 subscribers and 9,189 views. Many different YouTubers have been featured on JaYZic TV, such as Stek TV , Endlysicon , Scorchfin YT, Basilicon, and Barre TV . Origins (Hero Games) (2015 - 2016) Around September of 2015, Jesse and Isaac were coming up with different ideas for a group channel. They decided on making it a gaming channel that they would share equally. The channel was created on October 14, 2015, and the first video was uploaded minutes after; it was Isaac welcoming viewers to the channel (The video is no longer watchable on the channel as it was deleted in 2017). On the same day, The misadventures of the gay bear was uploaded, which ended up being the most viewed video on the channel. The first gaming video, Jesse plays Mari0 (A mix between Portal And Mario) | Part 1: Game overiest game over EVER!!, was uploaded the next day, on October 15th. Jesse and Isaac's friend, Evan, was added to the channel at the end of 2015. Some time in late December, a second channel was created, called Hero Games 2, but it was later abandoned a few weeks later. JaYZic Games (2016 - 2017) In early 2016, Jesse, Evan and Isaac were discussing a new name for the channel, as they were getting tired of the name Hero Games. They decided it would be interesting to combine the names Jesse, Isaac, and Evan into one. In doing so, They came up with the name Jayzic. It is unknown why the z and y were capitalized, but it might've been for aesthetic. Jesse continued uploading frequent gaming videos, as Isaac and Evan only uploaded on occasion. At this time, Jesse was heavily influenced by Vinny of Vinesauce, and his style of comedy. Because of this, he would start uploading very, very long gaming videos, that often surpassed an hour. In summer of 2016, Jesse created a second channel called Tomato Salt Productions, which housed non gaming-related content, primarily comedy skits. Evan and Isaac also co-owned the channel. JaYZic TV (2017 - Present) By the beginning of 2017, Jesse grew tired of making gaming content, and wanted to make other types of videos. He, along with Evan and Isaac, got logged out of Tomato Salt Productions, and couldn't get back on. He started discussing future possibilities of the channel with Evan and Isaac, and decided to move away from gaming and make completely different types of videos on the now already established JaYZic channel. They abandoned Tomato Salt Productions and stopped uploading on it, and Jesse uploaded an announcement video the same day explaining the change to the channel. On the same day, he also uploaded a video about the Unknown, and his feelings about it. A few days later, the first Probably Unpopular Opinions video was uploaded, titled Probably Unpopular Opinions: Youtube Garbage. Series JaYZic TV's content is very diverse, loose, and unpredictable, and there is no upload schedule whatsoever. JaYZic TV is noted for having many different series, some of which have been discontinued. Here are a list of all the series on JaYZic TV * Probably Unpopular Opinions * Closet Crap * Pubescent Boys * Attack of the Negatives * The Misadventures of the Gay Bear * The Adventures of Leafy and Keemstar * Isaac's Birthday Vlog * Sleepover Gang